With the ever expanding amount of accessible digital content available to users and customers, it continues to become more and more difficult to discover the items for which the user is searching. One technique for filtering search results is by the price of the item and/or the brand of the item. For example, many e-commerce websites allow users to filter search results by selecting one or more brands of interest and/or selecting a pre-defined price range (e.g., “under $25,” $25 to $50,” “$50 to $100”). When a user selects a brand and/or a pre-defined price range, the search results are filtered to only include those items that match the user selection(s).
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.